


A Second Life

by Eskalin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fanboy Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskalin/pseuds/Eskalin
Summary: После сокрушительного поражения на Чемпионате Мира пятикратный чемпион Кацуки Юри хочет спокойно отдохнуть вдали от журналистов, фанатов и даже коньков. Но потом вселенная решает спихнуть Виктора Никифорова прямо ему на голову.





	1. Warnings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Second Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644360) by [Multiple_Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes). 



_«Если внезапно что-то сумасшедшее взбрело бы вам в голову, и вы бы сели на поезд, идущий около пяти часов на восток от Токио, а потом сменили направление и проехали еще час-полтора, вы бы оказались в Хасецу. Это небольшой прибрежный город, название которого, скорее всего, ничего не значит для большинства людей, но именно этот городок был домом легенды…_

_Легенды фигурного катания…»_

Нет, это было слишком просто, это было тем, что знал каждый. Ему нужно что-то еще, что-то более оригинальное. Но для этого нужно было поймать вдохновение за хвост.

Дайсуке Танако вздохнул, встал и прошелся по комнате. Было отнюдь не хорошо, что он вляпался во все это.

Он приехал сюда из-за интервью, но сейчас он не мог сделать последний шаг и на самом деле прийти к нему домой и поговорить.

_«Это не то же самое, как если бы он сам пришел сюда»,_ — сказал он себе.

Может быть, прогулка пойдет ему на пользу. В который раз прогоняя чувство вины, он позвал Масу. Она подскочила к нему, взволнованно виляя хвостом, едва позволив хозяину надеть на себя поводок, после чего они отправились на пляж.

Позже Танако будет убеждать себя, что он закрепил поводок правильно, будет удивляться тому, как такое могло произойти. Каким бы ни было объяснение, Маса увидела что-то, что явно привлекло ее, и мигом вырвалась, быстро отдаляясь от хозяина на все большее расстояние.

В течение дня он обошел весь город, отчаянно выискивая своего четвероногого друга, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось признать поражение. Она сбежала. Никто ее не видел. Он проклинал себя, поводок, город, в котором находился, и даже человека, ради которого он приехал сюда.

Но когда он дошел до гостиницы, знакомый лай заставил его подойти ближе к главному входу.

Молодой мужчина держал Масу на руках, стоя возле дверей. Та залаяла вновь, когда увидела приближающегося хозяина.

— Извините, — сказал незнакомец. — Мне сказали, что вы искали собаку. Это она?

— Я-я… Да, она моя, — признался Дайсуке.

Маса снова гавкнула и ласково облизнула лицо державшего ее человека, на что тот лишь рассмеялся.

— Она очень милая.

А потом Танако узнал его лицо и мысленно выругался. Пятикратный чемпион Гран-При, Кацуки Юри, человек, ради интервью с которым он приехал в этот несчастный город! Глядя на то, как он играл с его собакой, он ни за что не мог признать в нем холодного фигуриста, который всегда отказывался отвечать хоть на какие-то вопросы журналистов.

Это был его шанс.

Поклонившись, Дайсуке произнес:

— Спасибо, что нашли мою собаку. Я репортер, и если бы вы согласились дать интервью для нашего журнала, это бы значило для меня очень многое.

— О… Вы нашли меня, — улыбка тут же сползла с лица Кацуки. — Я не даю интервью. Вы очень вежливы для репортера, и я это ценю — в его голосе появилась нотка горечи. — Но… если я скажу «нет», вы заберете ее и уедете? 

— Да, в противном случае нам придется уехать, — солгал Танако, не поведя бровью. Не может же он признать, что проделал весь этот путь из Токио только ради какого-то призрачного интервью.

— Я вижу… Ну, если так, то можете начинать.

Он задавал стандартные вопросы, которые спрашивали все журналисты и на которые Юри никогда не отвечал. Ни один из его ответов не выбивался за рамки того же стандарта, но Дайсуке упрямо записал их в широкий блокнот. Он пытался уловить след настоящего Юри, каким он был, когда играл с собакой, но видел лишь холодного и практически безэмоционального человека, будто дверь между этими двумя абсолютно разными Кацуки хлопнула прямо перед носом Танако.

_«Что вы думаете о своей спортивной карьере?»_ — хотелось спросить ему.

Дайсуке поймал себя на словах, которые так и рвались стать частью статьи: _«Чемпион выглядит уставшим, уставшим от физических нагрузок»._ Только вот это было не так. Так в чем же дело? 

Он попытался представить себе, что может чувствовать фигурист, но не смог. Он был рад покончить с этим? Или он жалел о чем-то?

— Как вы относитесь к своему уходу? — в конце концов спрашивает он.

— Как будто я наконец-то успокоюсь, — извинившись, он отпустил Масу и ушел так же внезапно, как и появился.

Танако проследил за ним взглядом. Он явно не мог этого понять. Эта было всего лишь одно поражение, а молодой мужчина выглядел сдавшимся. Неужели фигуристы нужны не только для побед, но и для поражений? 

 

*~*~* 

 

Кацуки Юри вернулся домой, чувствуя всю тяжесть своей карьеры, которая угрожающе на него надвигалась. Были времена, когда ему ужасно хотелось обернуть время вспять и сделать со своей жизнью что-то другое. Обычно на ум приходила мысль о тихой и кучной работе офисного планктона, который легко мог спрятаться от всего окружающего мира за своим столом в каком-нибудь безликом офисе, но в глубине души он знал, что не смог бы посвятить свою жизнь чему-то подобному. 

Катание на коньках за оценки судей и вполовину не было таким сложным, нежели всем нутром ощущать ожидания фанатов и бояться не оправдать их. С каждой золотой медалью ожидания росли, а забираться на пьедестал становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Не говоря уже о том, что с каждым выступлением количество очков непреклонно уменьшалось. Никто не ожидал, что Юри возьмет пятое золото на Гран-При или что он опередит второе место на 0,12 балла. То, что было на Чемпионате Мира после этого, можно назвать лишь полным унижением, и он знал, что это правда. 

Больше никаких соревнований. Никаких ожиданий. Когда Кацуки принял такое решение, он почувствовал, как огромная ноша упала с его плеч. Он был свободен.

И тогда к нему начали приставать журналисты с их назойливыми вопросами. Почему он ушел? Вернется ли? Что случилось? Вернется ли он в мир фигурного катания в качестве тренера? Или, может быть, хореографа? 

Но откуда было взяться этой однозначно безумной идее? Он едва мог мотивировать самого себя, как он мог мотивировать кого-то другого? И ему стало еще хуже, потому что он видел много молодых талантов вокруг себя, и от этого чувствовал еще более бесполезным, всего лишь пережитком прошлого.

А кому нужны какие-то жалкие останки фигуриста, который больше не приносит ничего хорошего?

Так что он вернулся домой, в свою комнату, в свой маленький уголок, чтобы лежать на полке и собирать пыль, как и его проклятые медали.

В двадцать семь лет он представлял себя старым и никому не нужным пенсионером.

— О Боже, я узнаю это лицо, — внезапно ворвалась в его мысли Минако.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что он вернулся домой и прямо сейчас стоит с Минако у входной двери.

— Это всего лишь мое лицо, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от своих ботинок. 

— Тебе нужно найти хобби, Юри. Ты не можешь просто запереть себя в четырех стенах и ничего не делать.

— Я просто хочу покоя, ладно? — он потянулся к двери, но ему преградили путь.

— Прошло две недели, Юри, разве этого не достаточно? 

— Сегодня я столкнулся с репортером.

— Ох, дорогой, что он сделал? 

— Ничего, — он заколебался на мгновение, прежде чем ответить. — Я дал ему интервью.

— Это здорово, Юри! — Минако расплылась в улыбке. — Это очень хорошо. Тебе нужно выбираться из своей скорлупы и говорить с людьми.

— Почему? Мне это не нравится. Мне некомфортно, даже когда я думаю об этом. Почему я должен делать то, что я не люблю? 

Женщина какое-то время рассматривала этот вопрос. Ей пришлось признать, что он был прав, но… не до конца, верно? Ведь прямо сейчас Юри чахнет, непрерывно копаясь в своей голове.

— Ты и правда больше никогда не вернешься в фигурное катание? Ты ведь так любил его! 

Он, как и всегда, проигнорировал этот вопрос и, открыв дверь, переступил порог. Объявив о своем присутствии, он все же надеялся, что никто его не услышал. 

— Юри! — услышал он голос своей матери, которая, светясь вечным энтузиазмом, выбежала поприветствовать их, но, заметив настроение сына, заговорила с Минако о погоде, выглядя так, будто на данный момент это была самая захватывающая тема на свете.

— Я пойду в свою комнату, — сказал Юри и ушел.

Хироко вздохнула, провожая его взглядом.

— Я очень беспокоюсь о нем. Не хочу его отвлекать и надоедать ему, но в то же время и хочется помочь хоть как-то. Минако, скажи мне, что я должна делать? 

— Юри нужно найти хобби, я постоянно говорю ему об этом. Думаю, ему нужно найти другое занятие, чтобы отвлечься от фигурного катания. У него были какие-нибудь другие увлечения в детстве? 

— Он всегда был сосредоточен на катании, — ответила Хироко. — У него никогда не было времени на что-то другое, и ты знаешь, с каким трудом он всегда заводил друзей.

Они обе с грустью кивнули.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю! — воскликнула Минако. Было всем известно, что она не чувствовала какие-то плохие эмоции слишком долго. — Давайте дадим ему еще неделю, и потом я начну работать над ним. Вы увидите! Минако-сенсей может все.

 

*~*~*

 

Иногда события похожи на день и ночь: они происходят через одинаковые промежутки времени, иногда они как маленькие капли, следующие друг за другом слишком медленно, а иногда события становятся лавиной, когда лишь один небольшой камень, упавший не в том месте и не в то время, становится виновником необратимых изменений в чьей-то жизни.

Юри Кацуки предупреждение о надвигающейся лавине настигло на следующее утро (хотя, конечно, он об этом не знал).

Он проснулся и раздвинул шторы, чтобы обнаружить абсолютно белую улицу.

— Снег? В апреле? 

— Юри, помоги, пожалуйста! Разгреби лопатой снег! — крикнула мама с первого этажа. 

Второе предупреждение Вселенная оставила ему спустя пять минут после того, как он закончил одеваться. 

У него зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветилось имя Минако.

— Юри, ты должен кое-что увидеть, я сейчас приду. Никуда не уходи, хорошо? Это очень важно.

— Ладно, — пожал он плечами, сбрасывая вызов.

 

— Ты видел новости? — спросила Минако, как только пришла. Стряхнув снег с пальто и стянув обувь, она последовала за Юри.

— Нет. Это репортер, да? — было видно, что он терзает себя за что-то.

Окукава протянула ему свой телефон.

— Нет, это про одного фигуриста. Ты должен это увидеть.

Кацуки взял телефон, пытаясь донести до подруги то, что говорил сотни раз:

— Я уже говорил, что не хочу ничего слышать о фигур…

— Это другое! — воскликнула она, и Юри мог видеть ее легкое раздражение на его слова. — Что ты знаешь о Викторе Никифорове? 

— Виктор Никифоров? Он российский фигурист… — сказал он, вспоминая человека, о котором был поставлен вопрос. — Как это связано с…

Минако наклонилась к Юри и своему телефону в его руках, открыла браузер и нажала на «play», запуская выскочившее видео.

Виктор Никифоров стоял посреди катка, и, когда зазвучала до боли знакомая музыка, он медленно поднял голову и руки, после чего повернулся и заскользил по льду. Как только мелодия внезапно стала очень высокой, он прыгнул и чисто приземлился. Каждый элемент отзывался тупой болью в памяти Юри.

— Это… это же моя произвольная, — сказал он.

Фигурист на экране идеально и без усилий приземлил четверной, а заем несколько раз грациозно повернулся, имитируя торжественный выход Юри на прошлом финале Гран-При. Никифоров даже улыбался той же самой грустной улыбкой, которую некоторые комментаторы называли отличительной чертой Кацуки.

— Это… — он не мог подобрать слов, и лишь тогда понял, что слезы катятся по его лицу. — Он… он прекрасен…

— Смотри до конца, — покачала головой Минако. — Конец — самая шокирующая часть.

Слезы попали на стекла очков, не давая в полной мере увидеть выступление российского фигуриста. Юри стянул с себя очки и уставился на Минако: 

— Шокирующая?..

_— Я надеюсь, вам всем понравилось, как я откатал прекрасную программу Юри Кацуки,_ — сказал Виктор, когда закончил. — _Который будет тренировать меня, начиная со следующего сезона! Сегодня вечером я направляюсь в Японию, чтобы встретиться с ним. Спасибо за поддержку!_

Какое-то время Кацуки смотрел на экран, а потом повернулся к Минако, чтобы сказать:

— Ха?

— Так ты все-таки не решил стать его тренером и просто забыл нам об этом сказать? — спросила она с лукавой усмешкой.

— Я возвращаюсь в свою комнату, — безэмоционально сказал он, вложил телефон в руку Окукавы и ушел.

— Юри! Ты не можешь просто так сбежать! Он, наверное, приехал прямо сейчас! Он может появиться тут в любую минуту, ты же это знаешь! — выкрикивая, побежала она за ним.

— Тогда ты можешь просто попросить его уйти, когда он объявится, — сказал он и закрыл дверь спальни прямо перед носом Минако.


	2. Avalanche

Виктор Никифоров находил удивительным все, что с ним происходило в последнее время. Рейс в Токио был замечательным (все бортпроводники были очень, очень хорошими, а один из них даже узнал его!). Поездка на поезде была действительно восхитительной (хотя он и проспал большую ее часть, просыпаясь как раз вовремя, чтобы сделать пересадку). И даже поиски нужных горячих источников в Хасецу были невероятными (город был так прекрасен, что он останавливался на каждом шагу, чтобы сфотографировать все, что он только видел). 

Он собирался встретиться со своим кумиром, чтобы тот стал его тренером. Это было слишком похоже на сон! А уж увидев плакаты Кацуки Юри на стенах железнодорожного вокзала, он ощутил, будто его идол пришел, чтобы поприветствовать его лично.

Виктор старался сдержать свое волнение, решив, что пробежка на пару с Юркой поможет ему в этом. 

Он не мог расстаться с Юркой ни на минуту (ну, технически, он назвал своего пса Юри в честь своего кумира, но Юрка подходит ему больше) и, зная, что у Юри когда-то была собака (которую звали Виктором, какое совпадение!), он предположил, что фигурист вряд ли будет возражать.

Когда он прибыл, его сердце громко билось в груди, будто хотело выпрыгнуть прямо ему в руки. Есть ли у них звонки? Или ему нужно постучать? Никифоров заколебался у двери, не зная, что делать дальше.

Но вдруг молодая женщина открыла дверь и замерла на пороге, увидев его.

— Виктор? 

— Здравствуйте! Приятно познакомиться! — он быстро, но коротко помахал рукой в приветственном жесте. — Мое имя… ох. — Он долго репетировал те слова, что собирался сказать при первой встрече, но не сразу понял, что встретивший человек узнал его. — Думаю, он уже сказал вам, что я приеду? 

— Ну… не совсем так… — она шагнула в сторону и придержала для него дверь. — Почему бы тебе не войти, чтобы мы могли поговорить? 

— А Юри дома? — спросил Виктор.

— Он не может прийти прямо сейчас.

— Он спит? — ну, это очень походило на правду. Из интервью с другом Юри, Пхичитом, тоже фигуристом, Виктор знал, что Кацуки был совой: ложился поздно ночью и вставал поздно утром. — Не беспокойтесь, я могу разбудить его. О, вы не сказали ваше имя! Кстати, это Юрка.

Он присел, чтобы погладить своего пса.

— Я Минако Окукава.

— Боже мой! Вы его учитель балета! — Виктор вскочил и принялся с энтузиазмом трясти ее руку. — Я читал о вас!

— Э… Ладно, — она осторожно высвободила пальцы из хватки Виктора, после чего отошла на более безопасное расстояние. — Юри не спит. Он… занят.

— О, это хорошо. Я подожду его.

Спустя мгновение подошла еще одна женщина, чтобы поприветствовать его.

— Доброе утро, я Кацуки Хироко, а как ваше имя? 

— Я Виктор Никифоров, — как интересно! Это всего лишь его первый день в Хасецу, а он уже познакомился с семьей Юри. — И я новый ученик вашего сына! — объявил он.

— О! — она внимательно посмотрела на Минако, а потом перевела взгляд на него и сдержанно улыбнулась. — Тогда, я думаю, стоит что-нибудь приготовить. Что бы вы хотели? 

— Я читал, что любимое блюдо Юри — кацудон, но я никогда не пробовал его…

Это определенно было сном! Десять минут спустя он сидел за столом с Минако с одной стороны, родителями его кумира с другой и самой лучшей на свете едой прямо пере ним. В это время Юрка лежал возле его ног, а каждый из них отдавал ему свое безраздельное внимание.

— Так… э… Юри говорил… когда он… — наконец, Минако собралась с мыслями и перестала бормотать. — Ты говорил с Юри раньше? 

— Да, конечно! После Гран-При, когда он обещал мне стать моим тренером.

Семья Кацуки и Минако обменялись взглядами.

— А до этого? 

— Не-а.

Виктор пружинисто поднялся из-за стола встала.

— Так, я хочу с ним поговорить.

Минако поспешно встала следом.

— Нет-нет, оставайся здесь. Я скоро вернусь… наверное.

 

*~*~*

 

Женщина постучала в дверь комнаты Юри, обдумывая слова, которые могут заставить его бывшего ученика выйти и поговорить с новоприбывшим гостем. В голову пришла одна неожиданная, нелепая, но гениальная идея.

— Уходите, — тут же послышался глухой голос фигуриста. — Я не хочу сейчас никого видеть.

— Юри, Виктор здесь.

— Скажи ему, чтобы ушел.

— Ушел и не познакомил тебя со своей собакой? Ну, если ты уверен… — Минако прекрасно знала о его маленькой (или не очень) слабости и оказалась права на этот счет, когда дверь открылась. 

— Собака? 

— Да, у него замечательная собака, которая выглядит прямо как Вик-чан, — она нетерпеливо взяла его за руку и вытянула из комнаты. — Давай встретимся с Викт… то есть с собакой! Да, точно! 

Едва они вошли в комнату, в которой все завороженно смотрели на Виктора, максимально быстро поглощающего еду, как пес кинулся к Юри и сбил его с ног, после этого начав облизывать его лицо.

Тот лишь рассмеялся.

 _«Похоже, не все потеряно»_ , — подумала Минако. Она перевела взгляд на Виктора и мысленно поинтересовалась у него, что он будет делать, когда поймет, что Юри заинтересован в его собаке больше, чем в нем самом. 

— Как его зовут? — спросил младший Кацуки.

Щеки Никифорова немного покраснели.

— Юри, но я называю его Юркой. И глядите, он и правда никак не отреагировал на «Юри».

— Юрка, какое милое имя! В самый раз для такой милой собаки, — он присел на пол и начал гладить пса, видимо, забыв про всех остальных людей в комнате.

Виктор нервно заерзал на месте.

Минако не отрывала от него глаз, ожидая, что же он будет делать дальше. В это время семейство Кацуки один за другим извинились и тихо ушли.

 _«Пришло мое время»,_ — сказала себе Окукава.

— Итак, ты видел местный каток? Юри пускают всякий раз, когда он хочет покататься, думаю, для тебя здесь сделают то же самое.

— Я не собираюсь быть его тренером. Или чьим-то еще, — тут же заявил Юри, отпуская от себя Юрку, который слез с его колен.

— Но ты же обещал! — воскликнул Виктор.

— Я? Обещал? Но до этого я даже никогда не говорил с тобой.

Лицо Виктора в тот момент Минако могла сравнить лишь с лицом человека, который прожил самую потрясающую жизнь на свете, а потом… проснулся.

— Но… на банкете ты сказал…

— Я не помню, чтобы я хоть с кем-то там говорил. Но помню, что держался от всех подальше, потому что устал от их вопросов. 

— Ты… мы… мы танцевали. Ты сказал, что мог бы быть моим тренером, — Виктор зашел чуть дальше. — Нет, я признаю, что ты был пьян в тот момент, и я не уверен, что ты именно это имел в виду, но… — На мгновение Никифоров замялся. — Но после ты заявил, что уходишь из фигурного катания после Чемпионата Мира, и я думал… я думал…

С каждым новым словом недоумение и шок на лице Юри постепенно превращались в ужас. 

Минако смотрела на все это со смесью веселья и жалости. Неужели Кацуки действительно способен вот так просто отказаться от новоявленного ученика, с размаху опустив его на землю из его немного наивных мечтаний? После того, как он проделал такой путь? 

Юри поднялся с пола.

— Ты тратишь свое время. Даже если бы я хотел стать твоим тренером, из этого все равно бы ничего хорошего не вышло, — Кацуки тяжело вздохнул, покачав головой. — Возвращайся домой. Найдешь хорошего тренера у себя в Санкт-Петербурге. Якова Фельцмана, например, он отличный тренер. 

— Но не Яков вдохновлял меня все это время! — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнул Виктор и схватил Юри за руки.

— Тренеры не должные вдохновлять нас, они должны руководить нами. Твое вдохновение зависит только от тебя самого, — он высвободил руки и скрестил их на груди. — Что вообще тобой движет? 

Виктор сразу же выпрямился, будто вопрос задал не Юри, а учитель в школе.

— Я хочу удивлять людей. Хочу, чтобы они изумлялись, чтобы они были в шоке, когда видят меня на льду.

— Ну, по крайнее мере, ты запомнил несколько синонимов к слову «удивлять».

Минако взглянула на лицо Виктора.

_Правду говорят: ты не должен никогда встречать своих кумиров._

— Удивлять людей — значит делать то, чего они не ожидают. Готов ли ты на это? 

— Д-да! — было видно, что Никифоров был катастрофически близок к слезам.

— Надень пальто, мы идем на каток. Прямо сейчас.

— З-значит ты будешь моим тренером? — с надеждой спросил Виктор.

Минако затаила дыхание.

— Если ты сможешь удивить меня.

Были ли эти слегка приподнятые уголки губ Юри слабым намеком на улыбку, или ей просто показалось?


	3. Last Year’s Banquet.docx

**Flashback**

Для Виктора Никифорова банкет всегда был очень важным социальным мероприятием. Это было шансом для фигуристов, шансом показать, что они хороши не только в фигурном катании, но и как обычные (или не очень) люди. Банкет — это брендовая одежда и разговоры со спонсорами, во время которых Виктор старался хотя бы не уронить бокал в своей руке. Это, возможно, немного танцев и море общения. 

Это шанс увидеть своего кумира на противоположной стороне зала и мучиться следующие полчаса вопросом, подойдет ли он ближе, и что бы он сделал следом, если бы все-таки подошел. И, естественно, потратить еще десять минут, пытаясь найти в себе мужество, чтобы самому подойти к нему ради светской беседы. Или хотя бы ради одностороннего разговора, который не должен включать в себя фразу «я знаю о тебе все». Или шанс просто стоять так и наслаждаться его присутствием.

Юри Кацуки.

Он отдал бы все, чтобы быть Юри Кацуки. Или его лучшим другом, или просто другом, или просто случайным знакомым, или — _черт возьми_ — соседом, быть соседом было бы идеально.

Это был его третий банкет по случаю финала Гран-При, когда он собрал всю свою смелость в кулак и подошел к нему. Виктор сказал себе, что будет глупо не сделать этого. Что, если фигурист выйдет, так сказать, на пенсию после этого сезона? Ведь именно сплетни подобного содержания прямо сейчас витают по банкетному залу. Если так, то он просто упустит свой шанс познакомиться с ним, если не скажет банальное «привет».

Взглянув на него, он вздохнул. Юри Кацуки был сложен как настоящий фигурист, не то, что он сам. Сплошные кожа да кости, из-за чего Виктор выглядел скорее как балерина.

И именно в тот момент его молитвы были услышаны. Юри подошел к нему.

— Привет! — сказал он, вдруг остановившись перед ним. — Ты выглядишь одиноким, — японец чуть-чуть покраснел, и в затуманенном сознании Виктора проскользнула мысль, что ему это очень идет.

— П-привет! Я Виктор Никифоров! — ему казалось, что все его дни рождения за предыдущие года внезапно и совершенно невероятным образом поместились в одном дне.

Внезапно лицо Юри Кацуки стало невозможно грустным, и смотреть на это были слишком тяжело. Виктор на какое-то мгновение думал, что тот заплачет. В итоге он смотрел на то, как его кумир пытался не уронить не слезинки, и хотел начать беспокойно заламывать руки.

— Я сожалею, просто… имя моей собаки довольно похоже на ваше…Вик-чан… он недавно умер… — Юри в который раз приглушенно всхлипнул. — Прости, я, возможно, слишком много выпил.

И Виктор внезапно осознал, что для него открылась прекрасная возможность продолжить разговор. А ведь его кумир всего лишь сравнил его со своей умершей собакой!

Он мог выбрать четыре варианта для следующей реплики: 

A) _«Я знаю о Вик-чане! Я знаю о тебе все!»_ — это позволило бы его кумиру понять, что, собственно, он есть и будет оставаться его кумиром на ближайшие пару лет. Или десятилетий. Или веков… Но даже тогда, когда Виктор слегка навеселе и многие идеи ему кажутся поразительно правильными, это была не одна из них. Его внутренний голос, в конце концов, никогда не ошибался.

B) _«А я назвал свою собаку в честь тебя!»_ — самая безопасная фраза, которую только можно придумать. Чисто теоретически, она привела бы к разговору о собаках, и он гарантированно затянется надолго, но… это скучно.

C) _«Это так ужасно… Ты потерял близкого друга»,_ — очевидно, каждый второй сказал бы это. Более скучной реплики не придумаешь. 

D) _«Женись на мне»,_ — просто и по существу. Безусловно, лучший вариант. 

 

— Потанцуешь со мной? — просто сказал он, удивив самого себя.

Вместо ответа Виктор взял его за руку и повел на танцпол. _Ты выбрал секретный вариант E. Боги наблюдают за тобой прямо сейчас._

 _«В любое мгновение я запросто могу проснуться»,_ — сказал себе Никифоров.

Одну руку Юри обернул вокруг его талии, а второй сжал руку Виктора так сильно, что тот почувствовал небольшую боль в сдавленной конечности. 

Они начали танцевать вместе, но было понятно, что партнер был не особо нужен Юри, поэтому младший фигурист не удивился, когда тот выпустил его из объятий, попятился и начал танцевать — или, по крайней мере, Виктор думал, что это танец — в одиночестве. И он никогда не думал, что можно танцевать так. Где-то в глубине сознания он вспомнил своих родителей, о том, как хмурился, останавливая их от походов в так называемые «притоны греха». Он догадывался, что в тех заведениях происходило примерно то, что в данный момент вытворял Юри Кацуки. 

Внезапно тот сделал оборот через спину, опираясь на свои руки, в то время как его ноги в воздухе выводили какие-то непонятные геометрические фигуры, но потом он встал и двинулся в сторону, пока Виктор в ступоре стоял на месте. У него не было слов, чтобы описать, что происходит. Возможно, только одно — «магия».

Неожиданно фигура второго человека, которую он подсознательно даже не особо замечал до этого момента, загородила Юри. Это был Юрий Плисецкий. Он выглядел очень злым (что для него вполне нормальное состояние), а так же повторял движения за японцем.

Откуда он вообще взялся? 

Если кто-нибудь думал, что Виктор попал в обитель богов (или, скорее, в обитель греха), нужно заметить, что это всего лишь начало. Сказка началась, когда его друг, Кристофф Джакометти протянул ему свои брюки и рубашку и произнес слова, которые еще больше ускорят саморазрушение его нежного разума: 

— В этом нет ничего сложного! Проще простого! Я знаю реальный способ найти настоящего победителя! 

Никто не знал, откуда взялся пилон. После люди клялись жизнями своих родственников, что не видели, как он очутился прямо посреди танцпола. На самом — черт возьми — видном месте. Зато все прекрасно видели, как на него забрался полуголый Крис и начал на нем вертеться. 

Это — в голове Виктора — было недолгим спадом остроты вечернего шоу, устроенного парой пьяных (и не очень) фигуристов. Зато то, что произошло дальше, подняло ее на небывалые высоты.

Юри Кацуки оказался на пилоне. Он был практически голым, если не считать нижнего белья, носков и, как ни странно, галстука. Во время сего действа он размахивал бутылкой шампанского. Он начал крутиться на шесте сразу же, как только Крис с него слез, и это было… чувственно. Очень.

Виктор едва дышал, когда выхватил свой телефон из кармана и начал записывать его танец. Все для истории. Он никогда не должен об этом забывать, а для этого ему нужно было видео, а не какие-то фотографии. 

В общих чертах об этом можно было сказать так: «полуголый Юри Кацуки со своим обычным безэмоциональным выражением лица в двух метрах от него вертится на шесте». Да, именно так.

Теперь Виктор был уверен: это не обитель греха, это определенно храм богов. Богов, которые требовали регулярных жертвоприношений. 

_«Я бы хотел провести остаток своей никчемной жизни, поклоняясь твоему телу»,_ — думал он.

Он был так поражен всем происходящим, что, когда Юри спустился с пилона к обычным смертным, надел свою одежду и, что весьма любопытно, повязал галстук себе на голову, просто позволил ему себя увести. 

Спустя три танца Виктор начал постепенно трезветь и на полном серьезе посчитал танец на шесте всего лишь пьяной галлюцинацией. 

Но состояние Юри, похоже, не изменилось совсем. Несмотря на алкоголь, несмотря на полубессознательный лепет, тот по-прежнему прекрасно танцевал. Если бы он вышел на лед в своем нынешнем состоянии и откатал свою произвольную чуть ли не лучше, чем в недавнем финале, Виктор бы нисколько не удивился. 

Он попытался сосредоточиться на малопонятных словах Кацуки, а не на том, как невероятно прогибается в танце его спина. И не на его горячем дыхании, щекочущем кожу Виктора. 

— …И после — ик — двадцати двух они начинают преследовать тебя, когда — ик — черт возьми, каждый раз, когда ты ошибаешься… то сразу же… «это ваш последний сезон?!», — внезапно легкое лепетание перерастает чуть ли не в крики. — Проклятая пресса! Проклятые фигуристы! Не смей оставлять фигурное катание сейчас! Виктор… у тебя есть талант, то есть — ик — реальный талант…

Что? Виктор удивился бы, если бы услышал это на самом деле, но, скорее всего, это лишь проделки алкоголя. Или?..

— Я… Это многое для меня значит, — _«если учесть, что это говоришь ты. Мне. Боже мой»._

Нет-нет, ему, должно быть, показалось. Может быть, фигурист всего лишь говорит сам с собой и совсем не это имеет в виду. Он просто не мог услышать, как его — вспомним на минутку — кумир восхваляет его катание. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. 

В это время Юри продолжил:

— Я видел твою произвольную, и я могу… Могу это доказать! — он говорил так, будто Виктор с ним спорил. Но у Виктора язык прилип к небу, так что даже если бы он захотел, не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова. — Дай — ик — поставить мне программу… для тебя.

Он умер и попал в рай? Если так, то он не ожидал, что тут будет пахнуть алкоголем.

— Подожди, нет… черт, позволь мне… тренировать тебя! Тебе — ик — нужен тренер, милый? 

Виктор почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось. Боги фигурного катания явно улыбались ему, или, по крайней мере, один из богов.

Нет, он просто пьян, а это просто пьяный разговор. 

_«Боже, как я хочу, чтобы все это было правдой»._

— Я…

_«…Я отдал бы хоть десять лет своей жизни, чтобы ты стал моим тренером. Черт, я отдал бы тебе все последующие годы, кроме того, в течение которого ты бы меня тренировал. Всего один год»._

Юри улыбнулся так, будто прекрасно знал, о чем думает Виктор в данный момент. Кацуки поднес руку к его голове и аккуратно отодвинул упавшую на лицо прядь волос, после чего заскользил большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Я уже сейчас могу представить идеальную программу для тебя… — он сделал паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и Виктор вздохнул, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Неважно, что скажет Юри прямо сейчас, любая его программа будет идеальной.

Но идеальная программа растворилась в алкогольном тумане, и Никифоров так и не узнал, какой она обещает быть: донельзя пьяный фигурист отрубился прямо на его плече. На Виктора Никифорова была возложена огромная честь — отнести бессознательную легенду спорта в ее номер, чтобы она могла спокойно отоспаться.

Если бы они находились в фильме или романе, то непременно к концу вечера они оба были бы друг друга влюблены до потери сознания. В реальной же жизни Юри до этого состояния довел не он, а пара бокалов шампанского.

Когда он искал в карманах Кацуки ключи от его номера, Виктор воображал, что будет, если он оставит ему свой номер телефона. После того, как он уложил что-то пьяно бубнящего Юри в кровать, Никифоров заметил лист бумаги и ручку и понял, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. 

_Номер. Его имя._

Он мялся около пяти минут, думая о том, нужно ли добавить еще что-нибудь, но, поскольку в его организме все еще был алкоголь, а Юри Кацуки был слишком близко на протяжении всего вечера, он приписал внизу чуть корявое: 

_Виктор x_


End file.
